Hand-held electronic devices such as mobile telephones, hand-held and palm-type computers and the like generally have a circuit board and several circuit components mounted thereon, such as a switch, an antenna connector, a microphone and a speaker. Mobile phones used in Europe and suggested for use in the United States, also may have smart card readers that receive smart cards such as SIM type or MMC type smart cards. Such smart card each have an active face with conductive pads that connect to an integrated circuit embedded in the card. Previously, such circuit components have generally been mounted on the circuit board, with terminals soldered to conductive traces on the circuit board. This arrangement has some disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the circuit components must be made of material that can withstand the high temperatures of mass soldering, especially where surface mount soldering is used. Heavier components held to the circuit board by a few solder connections and cantilevered above the circuit board, may be jarred lose when the device such as a telephone is dropped. A hand-held electronic device which had circuit components securely held in place and which avoided the need to subject the components to the high temperatures of wave soldering and the like, would be of value.